¿Puedo preguntarte algo abuelito?
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Pan quiere saber porque su abuelito es como es. Porque gran parte de su tiempo se dedicaba a entrenar.


¿Puedo preguntarte algo abuelito?

Han pasado 10 años desde que Buu fue vencido. Goku regreso a la vida nuevamente para estar con su familia y amigos. La Tierra vive nuevamente en paz. Durante esos años su familia había crecido. Su primogénito, Gohan, se caso con Videl y ambos tienen una hija llamada Pan. Al tener también sangre de Saiyajin contaba con un gran poder, además de gustarle pelear tanto como su abuelo. Por eso pasaba mucho tiempo con él, aunque a su abuela no le agradaba esto. Principalmente por tratarse de una niña de cuatro años. Pero eso no le interesaba a la pequeña. Cada vez que podía seguía a su abuelo y ese día no era la excepción. Era cerca del medio día y ambos habían decidido detener un momento su entrenamiento por ir al río para conseguir algo para almorzar.

La primera vez que entrenaron juntos fue aproximadamente un año atrás. Como todas las mañanas Goku salía de su casa para no regresar hasta la tarde. A veces traía alimentos y otras cosas como madera. Pero a pesar de su corta edad Pan sabía que se tarda más tiempo de lo que debía para conseguir esas cosas. Principalmente porque su abuelo eran muy fuerte y tenía la capacidad de volar.

Cuando le pregunto a su padre que hacía su abuelito todas las mañanas. Cuando ella veía TV o jugaba. Sus padres trabajaban. Su abuela Milk hacía los quehaceres de la casa. Su tío Goten estudiaba o salía con alguna chica a la ciudad.

-Esta entrenando- contesto amablemente dejando de lado un libro que revisaba –tu abuelo es un gran peleador y como Saiyajin que es quiere volverse más fuerte, por eso entrena mucho ¿me entendiste?- le pregunto esperando no haber confundido a su hija. Ella asintió, aunque no entendía que significaba Saiyajin, pero se daba bien servida.

Pero con el tiempo esa respuesta no calmo su curiosidad por saber que hacia su abuelito. Por eso un día decidió seguirlo.

Goku salió de su casa y se despidió de Milk antes de salir volando. Pan lo siguió con la mirada antes de correr al bosque siguiendo la dirección de su abuelo. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para confirmar el lugar donde paso, pero tras cinco minutos lo perdió completamente de vista.

-¿Ahora como lo encuentro?- se pregunto cruzando sus bracitos y dejándose caer en el suelo. Cerrando sus ojitos intento pensar en una forma para alcanzar a su abuelo. Pasaron varios minutos para que una idea le llegará. Era algo tan simple que se sorprendía de no pensarlo antes.

-Nube voladora- grito al cielo dando salto para levantarse. Meses atrás, cuando ella quería aprender a volar como su abuelo, quien de su familia es quien más viaja por medio de esta técnica, le dieron la nube voladora. La cual casi es un tesoro en la familia Son. Al igual que el Báculo Sagrado y la Esfera de Cuatro Estrellas. De acuerdo a lo que le dijeron era una nube muy especial que solo a los niños buenos les permitía subirse sobre ella y así poder viajar. Pero a pesar de tenerla casi no la usaba, cada vez que salían de viaje era en familia y usaban una nave para desplazarse.

Poco después de llamarla una nube amarilla y esponjosa apareció atravesando el cielo a gran velocidad. Deteniéndose frente de la nieta del hombre más fuerte del mundo. Pan sin pensarlo mucho dio un pequeño salto y arriba de la nube le pidió seguir a su abuelo. Esta la obedeció rápidamente haciendo que se diera un sentón en ella por la sorpresa y por un momento pensará que caería de ella. Pero luego de sentarse bien el miedo desapareció para ser sustituido por la emoción.

Media hora más tarde estaba a la mitad de las montañas. En una zona que nunca había visitado y no veía muchos arboles. Sobre la nube vio a su abuelito elevándose en el aire. A varios metros del suelo empezó a dar múltiples golpes y patadas al aire. A una velocidad tan increíble que no podía seguir sus movimientos. Quizás si no fuera porque el torso de su abuelo permanecía casi en el mismo sitio Pan no podría verlo.

Siguió así cerca de dos horas. Cuando Goku se detuvo Pan grito.

-Abuelito eres increíble- haciendo que el guerrero notara la presencia de su nieta. Su ki era muy débil que no pudo diferenciarlo de cualquier otro ser vivo. Además estaba muy concentrado para notar la diferencia.

-¿Pan?- dijo incrédulo de ver a su nieta sobre la nube voladora a unos metros de donde él solía entrenar -¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto volando hasta estar a medio metro de ella

-Quería verte entrenar abuelito- contesto con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-¿Gohan sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-Nop- moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa recalcando su respuesta

-Ay- ya se imaginaba la regañada que recibirían cuando regresaran, principalmente él, Milk gritándole, Videl y Gohan molestos con Pan y Goten… si se encontraba cuando regresaban riéndose de la situación

-Vamos a casa- le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

-No quiero, quiero que me entrenes abuelito, quiero ser tan fuerte como tu- replico la niña

Esto sorprendió al saiyajin, no esperaba que su nieta tuviera ese interés por las peleas. Sabiendo perfectamente que sus padres las dejaron años atrás. Dudo un momento en cumplir la petición de la pequeña. Pero cualquier duda se discípulo al ver la mirada seria, determinada y llena de emoción de la niña. Además no importaba que tardaran un poco más en regresar, después de todo ambos estarían en problemas sin importar el momento en que regresaran.

-Este bien- contesto el guerrero con una amplia sonrisa, hace años que no entrenaba con alguien, de vez en cuando obligaba a uno de sus hijos a entrenar con él pero no era lo mismo

-¡Si!- festejo la pequeña

De esta forma Pan empezó su entrenamiento con su abuelo. Goku estaba orgulloso de su avance. Pan era muy disciplinada como su padre con los estudios. Además aprendía a una gran velocidad. Entre su descendencia era quien tenía mejor madera para esto. Eso lo hacía feliz, alguien para enseñarle todas las cosas que ha aprendido con los años. Por eso a pesar de lo que pensaba su esposa, Goku quería convertir a su nieta en una gran guerrera.

Ahora, después del entrenamiento, ambos fueron al río. A escasos metros Goku empezó a correr mientras se quitaba su gi quedando solo con la ropa interior antes de saltar al río. Ella se quedo bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras veía la singular forma de pescar del mayor, riendo con el espectáculo.

-Abuelito- lo llamo Pan mientras este se vestía nuevamente tras conseguir un pez de gran tamaño -¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro!- contesto con una gran sonrisa –mientras no sea algo de la escuela jajaja- rio despreocupado mientras ponía una mano tras su nuca

-¿Por qué entrenas tanto?

-Para volverme más fuerte

-Pero si ya lo eres, mi papá dice que eres el más fuerte del universo

-Si, pero eso no es suficiente para mi, quiero superarme a mi mismo por eso siempre entreno, es como Gohan, a pesar de ser muy listo quiere aprender más sobre todo, además no he recorrido todo el universo para saber si realmente soy el más fuerte, quien sabe tal vez algún día me encuentre con una gran adversario- contesto con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando a Buu y su deseo acerca de él, además esperaba haber respondido bien la pregunta de su nieta. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba eso. Desde pequeño siempre ha entrenado para ser más fuerte y nadie lo cuestiono sobre eso.

-Pero…- no sabía como preguntar, su curiosidad infantil aún no estaba satisfecha, aunque ahora entendía un poco más a su abuelo -¿por qué siempre entrenas?- la gran parte del día lo veía entrenado. Si bien pasaba tiempo con su familia y jugaba de vez en cuando con ella. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo usaba para entrenar. Le era extraño.

-…- no dijo mientras seguía preparando todo para hacer una fogata

-Abuelito…

-… es lo único que se hacer- contesto finalmente, tras pensarlo mucho dio con la respuesta que su nieta quería

-¿De verdad?- pregunto más que sorprendida por tal respuesta, según ella sabía hacer muchas cosas, sabía pescar, cazar, buscar leña, encender una fogata (como hacía en ese momento), leerle cuentos antes de dormir, conducir, y debería saber otras cosas que ella no sabía. Por eso no entendía la respuesta de su abuelo.

-¡Sabes hacer muchas cosas!

-Si, pero lo que mejor se hacer es entrenar y sobrevivir- soplo a la pequeña llama que había creado para que se extendiera y así poder cocinar al pez recién capturado

-No te entiendo abuelito- agregó confundida

-He pasado gran parte de mi vida entrenando. Cuando era pequeño vivía aquí solo con mi abuelito- empezó a explicar recordando sus primeros años de vida –él fue quien me enseño las artes marciales, mi primer maestro, también todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir (pescar, cazar, cortar leña, etc.), además de gramática y matemáticas, entre otras cosas más, aunque casi nunca use esos conocimientos pues vivíamos en medio de la montaña y por muchos años él fue el único ser humano con quien conviví hasta que él murió. Por unos años viví solo en la Montaña Paoz hasta que un día conocí a Bulma. ¿Si te acuerdas de ella? –se detuvo un momento para ver si la niña recordaba a su mejor amiga, pues se habían visto algunas veces, tras su asentimiento él continuo con su relato –ella buscaba las Esferas del Dragón, siguiendo la señal del radar llego aquí buscando la esfera de cuatro estrellas, mi único recuerdo de mi abuelito.

Goku recordó la primera vez que la vio. Cuando una extraña maquina que nunca en su vida había visto, mucho menos imaginado, lo golpeo. Su reacción al ver Bulma, su extrañez porque no tuviera cola como él. Aunque su abuelo no tenía una, él siempre creyó que los demás debían tenerla. Cuando la invito a su casa recordando las enseñanzas de su abuelo, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

-Bulma quería llevarse mi esfera- siguió -pero yo no quería dársela, es algo muy importante para mi- entonces Pan recordó que en la casa de sus abuelos estaba la esfera de cuatro estrellas y la historia que su padre le conto sobre esta cuando le pregunto –por eso acepte viajar con ella para que después de pedir su deseo me regresara mi esfera, ahora que lo pienso me engaño, pues después de pedir el deseo las esferas se separan y se vuelven de piedra jajaja- rió de nuevo poniendo su mano sobre su nuca

Pan frunció por esto. ¿Cómo su abuelo podía reírse por algo así? Y eso es lo que le pregunto

-¿Por qué te ries? ¡Ella te mintió!

-Eso ya no importa, ¿además que podía hacer?, las esferas estaban lejos de mi y no podría encontrarlas hasta un año después, además gracias a ella salí por primera vez de la montaña y empecé a conocer el mundo, también gracias a esa primera aventura conocí a la mayoría de mis amigos, Oorlon, Yancha, Puar, la tortuga, el maestro Roishi, Milk…

-¿Mi abuelita?- pregunto interesada olvidando de su enojo

-Si fue cuando le prometí casarme con ella, aunque lo olvide tiempo después

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?- prácticamente le grito más enojada que antes

-Tenia que otras cosas en que pensar

-En entrenar

-Si, después de esa primera aventura fui a buscar al maestro Roishi para que me entrenara, pues la primera vez que nos vimos me pidió ser su discípulo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que el año pasará para buscar la esfera de mi abuelo. En ese momento fue cuando conocí a Krillin, quien también fue a buscar al maestro Roishi para que lo entrenara. También conocí a Lunch en esa época. Pasamos un año entrenando con él, aunque también nos enseño gramática y matemáticas, él decía que un luchador no solo debía ser fuerte sino también fortalecer la mente, aunque yo nunca he sido muy listo jaja después participamos en el torneo de las artes marciales, donde me rencontré con Bulma y los demás

-¿Ganaste abuelito?

-No, un ancianito llamado Jackie Chum me gano en la final- Pan hizo un puchero al escuchar eso –en esa época aún no era muy fuerte, además aún me faltaban encontrar muchas personas aún más fuerte. Al terminar el torneo me fui a buscar la esfera de mi abuelito. Durante mi búsqueda me encontré con la Patrulla Roja, quienes también buscaban las Esferas del Dragón, y sin querer interferí en sus planes, tiempo después los demás se unieron a mi aventura. Durante mi viaje volví a conocer a muchos amigos y entrene con el maestro Karin. Al final termine derrotando a la Patrulla Roja. Pero como una de las esferas no las encontrábamos buscamos a Uranai Baba para que nos ayudará. Ella nos hizo muchas pruebas, pero gracias a ella logre rencontrarme con mi abuelito. Cuando reunimos las esferas, y revivimos al padre de un amigo, el maestro Roishi me mando a entrenar por todo el mundo para el siguiente torneo. Pase tres años viajando para volverme más fuerte.

-¿Tu solito?

-Si, pero conocí a muchas personas durante mi viaje y conocí muchos lugares. Cuando el torneo comenzó me reuní con mis amigos. En ese torneo conocimos a TenShinHan y Chaos.

-¿Esta vez si ganaste?

-No, el ganador fue TenShinHan

-Buu- haciendo un gracioso puchero –entonces seguiste tu entrenamiento

-No, al terminar apareció Piccoro Daimaku quien quería conquistar el mundo

-¿El Sr. Piccoro?

-Si, antes era muy malo. Mato a varios participantes del torneo, pero yo lo mate. O eso fue lo que pensé. De alguna forma logro salvarse. Por eso entrene tres años con Kami-sama para vencerlo en el torneo de artes marciales. Ahí volví a encontrarme con mis amigos y con Milk, aunque no la reconocí, ella había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi. En ese torneo vencí a Piccolo, haciéndome el campeón del torneo, pero no lo mate pues si lo hacía también moriría Kami-sama. Si eso pasaba las esferas del dragón desaparecerían. Aunque todos se enojaron conmigo por mi decisión fue lo correcto, además mientras yo fuera más fuerte el mundo no correría peligro. Después de casarme con Milk ambos venimos a vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el lugar que crecí, además no creo que hubiera podido adaptarme a la vida en la ciudad. También porque durante esos años de viaje solo había regresado una vez, solo para tomar lo necesario para ir con el maestro Roishi, y no se me ocurría otro mejor lugar donde pasar el resto de mi vida. Un año después nació Gohan. Los tres vivimos en paz durante cuatro años. El mundo no corría peligro. Pero eso acabo cuando llego Radish. Por él me entere que era un Saiyain.

-¿Qué es un saiyajin?- ya había escuchado sobre ellos, cuando su padre los menciono, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora que escuchaba a su abuelito le pareció que era algo importante

-Son personas de otro planeta que son muy increíblemente fuertes y les gusta pelear, pero son muy despiadados.

-Pero tu no eres despiadado-aclaro Pan interrumpiendo a su abuelo

-Si porque soy un Saiyajin criado en la Tierra. No me importaba si soy de otro planeta, para mi la Tierra siempre ha sido mi hogar. Ahora los únicos sobrevivientes de esas personas somos Vegeta y yo. Pero tú, al igual que Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Bra también tienen sangre saiyajin y son más fuertes que los demás. Pero en ese momento había otras personas. Radish, mi hermano, era una de ellas. Vino a la tierra para buscarme. Para que fuera con él e hiciera todas las horribles cosas que él hacia. Claro que yo no quise. Por eso rapto a Gohan,- Goku fruncio el ceño al recordar eso -él solo tenía 4 años y no sabía pelear, era muy débil. Piccolo y yo peleamos contra él. Piccolo lo mato, al igual que a mi.

-¿Por qué el Sr. Piccolo hizo algo así?- pregunto soprendida

-Él aún quería matarme, además era la única forma de vencerlo. También no había problema pues con las esferas del dragón me revivirían, pero al saber que otros saiyajin vendrían a la Tierra Kamisama me mando a entrenar con Kaiosama, quien vivía en el otro mundo, por eso permanecí ahí durante un año. Mientras todos aquí entrenaron por su cuenta y Piccolo entreno a Gohan, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo, pero estaba muerto en ese momento y debía entrenar con Kaiosama para pelear con Vegeta.

Goku movió un poco la madera haciendo que algunas chispas salieran y floraran hacia el cielo. Tal vez fue su imaginación o el efecto de la luz pero a Pan le dio la impresión que la cara de su abuelo se entristeció por un momento. Pero inmediatamente descarto la idea. Después de todo su abuelo nunca estaba triste.

-Un año después Vegeta y Nappa llegaron a la Tierra. Peleamos contra ellos y logramos vencerlos, pero Piccolo, Yancha, TenShinHan y Chaos murieron. Con Piccolo muerto, también murió Kami-sama y las esferas del dragón desaparecieron. Bulma, Krillin y Gohan viajaron al Namek, el lugar de origen de Piccolo y Kamisama en busca de otras esferas del dragón. Ahí se encontraron con Frezzer, un ser muy poderoso y malo. Por eso cuando pude fui también a Namek. Ahí pelee con otros seres muy fuertes que logre vencer porque durante el viaje entrene muy duro para volverme aún más fuerte de lo que ya era. Era la única forma de salvarlos. Fue ahí donde logre convertirme por primera vez en Super Saiyajin. Pero durante la pelea el planeta fue destruido y por poco muero ahí, pero logre escapar en el último minuto. La nave donde escape me llevo a otro planeta y ahí me quede un tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para aprender la tele trasportación

-¿Pero porque preferiste quedarte ahí que volver con mi papá y mi abuela?

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de para hacer algo y solo tuvieras una oportunidad ¿que harías?

-Lo haría

-Por eso me quede, era una oportunidad única y no quise desaprovecharla, además cuando regresaría volvería a estar con ellos y podríamos vivir nuevamente juntos en paz. Los años que estuviéramos juntos compensarían el año de separación. Es lo que pensaba, pero eso no paso. Cuando regrese Trunks vino del futuro para advertirnos sobre los androides. Además de darme la medicina que evitaría que muriera nuevamente y no pudieran revivirme. Por eso pasamos tres años entrenando para vencerlos. Durante la pelea apareció Cell, un ser aún más fuerte que los androides. Él hizo un torneo de artes marciales y nos dio unos días para entrenar. Entrenamos en la sala del tiempo donde un día aquí, es un año ahí adentro. Entrene con Gohan y me di cuenta de su potencial, el cual podría vencer a Cell. Por eso el resto del tiempo la pasamos aquí viviendo en paz por ese poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor seguir entrenando hasta estar seguros de poder vencerlo?

-Si me equivocaba lo mejor era pasar nuestros últimos días juntos. No tenía la seguridad de que podríamos vencer a Cell. Por eso cuando Milk me pregunto si regresaríamos a salvo no pude contestarle. No quería mentirle y darle falsas esperanzas. Al final Gohan logro vencerlo. Pero yo mori por segunda vez. Esta vez cuando quisieron revivirme no lo permití.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los androides aparecieron por mi, para matarme, además Radish, Vegeta, Nappa y Frezzer llegaron a la tierra buscándome. Si no fuera por mi ninguno de ellos hubiera amenazado la Tierra. Por eso decidí quedarme en el más allá. Después de todo si no fuera porque existían las esferas del dragon ahí me quedaría. Además estaban Gohan y los chicos. Ellos podrían proteger la Tierra. Mientras estuve ahí entrene con seres de otros planetas muy fuertes y además viví nuevamente con mi abuelito- con lo último recordó su rencuentro en el otro mundo.

La primera vez que murió no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo pues fue enviado inmediatamente a buscar a Kaiosama. Pero esa vez logro encontrarse nuevamente con él, además de disculparse por matarlo. Aunque fuera por accidente le afecto mucho darse cuenta de eso. Principalmente por el dolor que sintió en aquel momento.

El día en que murió él despertó en medio del bosque. Había unos arboles tirados y destruidos, pero no le dio importancia. Creyó que un dinosaurio pasó por esa zona y fuera él quien causo esa destrucción. Aunque no entendía porque se encontraba ahí y la razón de encontrarse desnudo. Rápidamente regreso a su casa. Esperaba ver ahí a su abuelo preocupado por no estar en su hogar, pero aun así esperándolo con un gran y rico desayuno. Se sorprendió de no encontrarlo ahí. Mientras se vestía pensó en donde podría estar. Salió a buscarlo mientras lo llamaba a gritos.

-¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¿Dónde estas abuelito?

Después de buscarlo mucho lo encontró tirado en el suelo de espaldas a él. El pequeño Goku en su inocencia creyó que se había quedado dormido en medio del bosque. Río divertido por esto.

-Despierta abuelito- lo llamo acercándose a él

Lo movió notando algo extraño que lo puso nervioso sin razón. Ver su rostro fue como recibir un golpe al corazón. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de su boca salía un hilo de sangre.

-Abuelito- susurro angustiado, con un gran dolor en el pecho -¿qué te pasa abuelito?- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

Revisándolo se dio cuenta que tenía los huesos rotos y su piel se sentía fría

-¡Abuelito!- grito al darse cuenta de su triste realidad rompiendo a llorar en el cuerpo sin vida de la única persona que había conocido durante su vida

Lloró hasta que no pudo más. Quedando dormido del cansancio. Cuando despertó por un momento pensó que era un sueño. Pero al sentir su piel fría se dio cuenta que no lo era. Antes de que nuevas lágrimas salieran se limpio el rastro de las anteriores y empezó a cavar lo mejor que pudo cerca de ahí. Coloco con el mayor cuidado el cuerpo de su abuelo dentro. Sumido en la tristeza fue cubriéndolo con la tierra. Al terminar busco tres piedras, una más grande que la anterior, que apilo una sobre la otra ante la tumba de su abuelo. Hizo una oración como su abuelito le enseño. Después se quedo ahí hasta que empezó anochecer. Era el momento de volver a casa. Ahora debía seguir adelante. Ser feliz. Es lo que hubiera querido su abuelito, no le habría gustado verlo triste.

-¿Pero porque ahora estas vivo?- pregunto Pan sacando a Goku de sus recuerdos

-Reviví años después- contesto luego de recordar lo dicho antes tras un par de parpadeos de confusión -un día Uranai Baba fue a visitarme en el más allá- siguió contando moviendo el pez para que se asará todo -ella me conto como le había ido a mi familia durante los años que estuve muerto, ahí fue cuando me entere que tenía otro hijo, Goten. Si hubiera sabido que iba a nacer Goten habría aceptado que me revivieran en ese entonces. Los enemigos me quitaron algunos años con Gohan, pero había vivido sus primeros años con él. Pero por mi decisión me perdí los primeros años de Goten. -La leña crujió liberando algunas chispas que volaron junto con el viento.

-También me contó que Gohan participaría en el torneo de artes marciales por la insistencia de Videl, tu mamá. Así que le pedí traerme a la Tierra por un día y volverme a reunir con mi familia y amigos.

-¿Pero porque el día del torneo?- pregunto le parecía más razonable venir un día donde pudieran hacer una gran fiesta por su regreso

-Era una buena ocasión para reunirnos todos. Además así podría saber que tan fuertes se habían vuelto todos y poder regresar al más allá confiando que ellos protegerían la Tierra. Durante el torneo nos enteramos de nuevos enemigos y varios lo dejamos para vencerlos. Pero las cosas no salieron como queríamos. Buu fue resucitado y no podíamos vencerlos. Así que tuve que enseñarles a Goten y Trunks la técnica de la fusión. Pues Gohan había desaparecido y Vegeta había muerto.

-¿Pero abuelito no derrotaste a Buu?

-Si, pero en ese momento aún estaba muerto y usando mucho mi fuerza mi tiempo en la Tierra disminuía. Si pelea contra Buu tendría que regresar al más allá antes de poder derrotado y ya no habría esperanza. Por eso preferí aprovechar mi tiempo para ayudarles. Regresé al otro mundo confiado que ellos salvarían la tierra en mi lugar. Pero no fue así. Buu era más fuerte de lo que creímos y ni siquiera Gohan, quien con ayuda del Supremo Kaiosama de hace muchas generaciones alcanzo su máximo poder, logro vencerlo. Por eso el viejo me regalo su vida para que volviera y así derrotar al malvado Buu. Después de algunas dificultades logramos vencerlo. Así logre regresar con mi familia y amigos.

Goku mostro una gran sonrisa con lo último haciendo sonreír también a ella. Pues gracias a ese ancianito tenía a su abuelo junto a ella en ese momento.

-Han pasado 10 años en paz, pero nunca he dejado de entrenar, no solo por mi sangre saiyajin, si no para estar preparado por cualquier enemigo que pueda amenazar la tierra, aunque temo que no haya nadie que la defienda cuando yo no este

-Yo también protegeré a la Tierra abuelito- declaro Pan totalmente decidida

Goku le sonrió por esto. Sabía que podía confiar en su nieta y que su legado seguiría mucho después de su partida definitiva gracias a ella. Además podría ser que pronto encontrará a otro discípulo quien podría confiarle el destino del planeta.

Este es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball. Ahora no recuerdo la razón de porque lo escribi, pero espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
